Nim-Speak
Nim-Speak is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located in Temperantia and is available after resting at Lemour Inn in Argentum Trade Guild with Nim in the party. It features a conversation about talking to Titans between Nim, her Driver, and Tora. Pandoria can be involved if the second option is chosen. Inn Dialogue Tora : "Nim! Tora have good idea! Let's go to see Ardainian Garrison in Temperantia! Right now!" Nim : "Sure, Tora... But what for?" Tora : "Tora tell Nim when we there! Please enjoy thumpy-heart anticipation!" Introduction Tora :"We here, Nim." Nim :"Hey, Tora, what do you do here?" Tora :"Here is for talk to Titan Archelon!" Nim :"You can talk to Titans? Tora, that's amazing!" Tora :"Not just Tora. Nim can do too." Nim :"What?! No way I can talk to a Titan! I once tried to talk to the Maelstrom's Titan and it just tried to eat me!" Tora :"That because Maelstrom Titan only speak Nopon." Nim :"What, really?" Tora :"Archelon hear Ardainian every day." Nim :"So you mean that if we talk to him normally, he'll understand?" Tora :"Exactly." :"Come to think about it, maybe Nim having problems because Nim speaking wrong language." Nim :"Ohh, hmm..." Nim's Driver :(What should I say to Nim?) Option 1 (Nim Trust +1000) Nim's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Give it a go, Nim! You know you want to." |-|Nia= : :"Give it a go. You never know until you try." |-|Zeke= : :"Go on, give it a go! It's a challenge!" |-|Mòrag= : :"You should give it a go. You never know unless you try." Nim :"You're right. I shouldn't shy away from a challenge! Here we go! Uhh... Mr. Archelon? My name is Nim. Very nice to meet you, sir." Nim's Driver :"..." Nim :"You must be angry at the Ardainians for remodeling you like this. Nobody likes to be forced into stuff... I bet you just want to be left alone in peace, right?" Nim's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Doesn't look like he can understand you." |-|Nia= : :"Guess he can't understand you." |-|Zeke= : :"Was something supposed to happen?" |-|Mòrag= : :"I don't think he's getting it." Nim :"Aw... Well, whether he can hear me or not, how is he supposed to respond." Nim's Driver :"?" Nim :"The Ardainians used this technology to rip away his ability to speak! Curse the Empire!" Nim's Driver |-|Rex= : :"No, no, I don't think it's that, Nim." |-|Nia= : :"I'm pretty sure that's not it." |-|Zeke= : :"His tongue is still attached, isn't it? Even the Empire would never do that." |-|Mòrag= : :"Please believe me when I say that the Empire would never do that." Nim :"Maybe I was mistaken. I thought I was right, but I was just wrong again." Tora :"Tora is sorry. Tora think all night to come up with this method, but it was no good." Nim's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Better luck next time, Nim!" |-|Nia= : :"One day you'll be able to talk to animals and Titans, Nim." |-|Zeke= : :"Keep at it! As long as your heart stays strong, there's nothing you can't do!" |-|Mòrag= : :"If you keep trying, someday you'll succeed." Nim :"Thanks for the kind words! I might not have been able to talk to Archelon, but I feel like I got closer to all of you. I'm gonna keep challenging myself, and try to live up to your expectations! And someday I'll make friends with Immovable Gonzalez and we'll go on a picnic together! Just watch me!" Nim's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Haha, one step at a time!" |-|Nia= : :"A picnic, eh? I wonder what you'd eat..." |-|Zeke= : :"How is he going to go on a picnic if he can't move?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Honestly, that seems dangerous and unlikely." Option 2 (Nim Trust +900) Nim's Driver |-|Rex= : :"What's in your heart is more important than the language you speak." |-|Nia= : :"Words don't mean anything. It's feelings that really count." |-|Zeke= : :"What really matters is how you feel, not what language you speak." |-|Mòrag= : :"I believe that feelings speak louder than words." Nim :"Oh! A good point... It's all about having mutual empathy! Not about the meaning of words." Tora :"Why not ask Pandoria?" Nim :"Pandoria? Why?" Tora :"Pandoria can summon Tantalese Titan, so definitely have mutual empathy!" Nim's Driver |-|Rex= : :"That's right - she made Genbu rise out of the Cloud Sea!" |-|Nia= : :"Good idea! Remember what she did when we went to Tantal? Could you do that?" |-|Zeke= : :"Great idea! Pandoria can definitely help you out!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Hmm...I had forgotten about that. Talking to her would be a good idea." Nim :"Pandoria, help me please!" Pandoria :"Yeah, but I don't think my powers will work on anyone but Genbu..." Nim :"I have to try! Would you teach me?" Pandoria :"Sure, whatever. First, place your hand on your chest. Allow thoughts of the Titan to swell in your mind. Then call out to it. Gently!" Nim :"One two... One two, testing... Can you hear me?" Nim's Driver :"..." Nim :"Is anybody there? I'd like to talk to you." Nim's Driver :"..." Pandoria :"Nothing, huh?" Nim :"No reply. Ugh." Pandoria :"You couldn't hear anything?" Nim :"Yes, that's what I said. I couldn't hear anything. Maybe it's because I don't have the right kind of ears..." Pandoria :"Ears?" Nim :"Yeah. Your ears are all...pointy. Mine aren't." Pandoria :"Not sure that has anything to do with it, but Kit and Sunny have pointy ears." Nim :"Oh! That's right! Even though they can hear the Titan, they won't share it with me! Ugh! Rude! I feel so betrayed!" Nim's Driver :"*sigh* Looks like there's some way to go before Nim can talk to animals." Category:Temperantia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nim Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pandoria Heart-to-Hearts